This invention relates to adjustable archery bow sights, and, in particular, to a bow sight assembly which will maintain alignment of the sight when the sight is moved vertically.
When an archer shoots at targets, as opposed to game, he uses a detailed sight to aim his bow. For the sighting to be accurate, the sight must be accurately aligned. Sights are often moved vertically to adjust to a change in distance to the target. To move the sight requires that a screw be loosened, that the sight be moved to its new desired position, and that the screw be retightened. However, when the screw is loosened, and then again retightened, the sight may come out of alignment. This, thus, requires that the sight be realigned before it can again be accurately used.
One object of this invention therefore is to provide a bow sight assembly which may be aligned.
Another object is to provide such an assembly which does not come out of alignment when the sight is moved along a vertical path.
A further object of this invention is to provide an archery sight which can be moved in six different directions to provide for its thoroughly accurate sighting upon the target.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.